Birthday Blues
by C-Chan10
Summary: Happy birthday Kurt. Pity no one else remembers. What is he gonna do when everyone forgets his birthday? Please R


Happy birthday to Kurt =D! Today apparently is his official birthday, so I thought I'd write this little story for him. It has more than one chapter, haha. Please review, I love reviews. Things might be a little easier to understand if you read The Ersatz NightCrawler first.  
  
Code-  
  
**bamf** - Thought  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Kurt, time to get up!" Scott rapped again on his fuzzy friend's door, then moved on down the corridor, leaving Kurt to get up himself.  
  
The boy was already awake though, and as he heard Scott's approaching footsteps, he rolled over and dutifully fell out of his bed. Then he got up and walked into his bathroom. Today was a special day for him. Today was the day he was born.  
  
He got washed and changed quickly, then teleported down to the kitchen where most of his friends were already eating breakfast. "Any post for me?" He asked, hopping slightly from one foot to another.  
  
Evan glanced at the mail pile then grinned at Kurt. "You never get post Kurt, what makes you think today will be any different?"  
  
Kitty phased through the table to reach the milk on the other side, then sat down and began pouring herself a glass. "Yeah Kurt, it's not like today is anything special anyway."  
  
**Did I hear that right?** Said the annoying voice in the back of Kurt's head. **Don't worry about it, it's classic soppy teen movie thing; someone's birthday, friends pretend to forget birthday, massive surprise party suddenly!** He felt better and sat down to have some breakfast.  
  
Bobby got up a few minutes afterwards, strapped on his school bag and set off to school. It only took the gang 20 minutes to get their in the car, but after a recent sugar high bout that caused Bobby to crash Scott's car into the wall, he was being made to walk to school - which took almost 40 minutes.  
  
Everyone got on with breakfast silently, then people began to leave to go to school. Kurt was going with Scott as usual. Only this time Scott was driving the jeep, as his own was pretty much trashed.  
  
"You know, I'm sure I'm forgetting something!" Stated Scott suddenly, as they were climbing into the jeep. Scott and Kurt in the front. Kitty, Rogue and Evan in the back. Kurt looked up hopefully then his face fell as Scott pulled out his geography book. "Nope, here it is!"  
  
"Are. . . Are you sure you're not forgetting something else?" Asked Kurt, searching Scott's face as he turned towards him. Looking for something that would prove they were all just messing around, and that they hadn't really forgotten his birthday.  
  
Scott looked truly confused. He thought for a moment, then shrugged at Kurt. "Nope,"  
  
Kurt nodded then looked down. He wanted to say something, but it just wasn't like him. Although his inner child was screaming and jumping up and down shouting. "MY BIRTHDAY! TODAY! HELLO!?"  
  
No one said happy birthday to Kurt, and the day was uneventful, except for Science. They had Mr. Moore, the worst teacher in the school. Kurt sat with Evan, and in front of Todd and Pietro.  
  
Todd, Pietro and Kurt were on pretty friendly terms since Magneto and Mystique tried to trap Kurt in the other dimension. But even so, Kurt was so annoyed that no one had even acknowledged his birthday he didn't say 'hey' like he normally did, he simply slumped into his seat looking depressed.  
  
The lesson started, it was pretty boring. Something about chemistry and chemical reactions. Kurt wasn't sure, he wasn't paying attention. Something prodded into his back, and he shifted slightly, thinking that one of Todd's books slipped.  
  
Something prodded him again. He ignored it, he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Something prodded him once more, and once again he ignored it.  
  
Something prodded him again. This time Kurt moved his chair forwards, hoping that either Todd or Pietro would get the message that he didn't want to talk.  
  
They didn't. Something prodded him harder. "VAS?!" He cried finally, turning round to look at Todd indignantly, who had frozen when Kurt yelled, and was staring at him with his ruler still held out in front of him.  
  
"Is something wrong here?" Asked Mr. Moore, walking over to the boys. Kurt shook his head then muttered. "He was prodding me."  
  
"Well, in that case, Todd, you can move over to that corner, and Kurt, you can go stand outside in the corridor, I will not tolerate shouting in my classroom." Mr. Moore had a smug look on his face as Todd scowled and moved, then Kurt stood and stormed out of the class.  
  
"This is so unfair!" Muttered Kurt angrily, under his breath as he paced the corridor outside, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt swung round to see Kitty standing in the corridor. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"Got sent out." He replied in a mutter. She rolled her eyes at him, and he decided to find out whether she and the other x-men had forgotten his birthday or not. "Hey Kitty, do you think there is anything special about today?"  
  
Kitty shrugged slightly at this question. "Um. . . It's Tuesday?"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Kitty shrugged again, thinking slightly. "Like, it's the day before Wednesday, I don't know Kurt." She walked off leaving Kurt watching her annoyed.  
  
How could they have forgotten? 


End file.
